


Frágil

by RonaldBKnox



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldBKnox/pseuds/RonaldBKnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter no puede escapar de la realidad que su familia sufre. Su padre le abandona y su otro padre no quiere hablarle al respecto. Quiere explicaciones, pero ninguno de los dos quiere dárselas. Porque Peter es frágil; no merece sufrir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frágil

Observaba a papá trabajando en su taller. Estaba allí desde hace unas semanas, justo después de que mi otro papá se haya marchado sin decirnos nada. Sólo se fue sin más.

Apoyé la cabeza en el marco de la puerta, abrazándome a la altura del abdomen. Reformulaba la pregunta en mi mente, una y otra vez. Tengo una razón para estar allí y es que quiero respuestas. Quiero saber qué pasó con mi otro padre. Quiero saber por qué nos abandonó.

—Papá...—le llamo. No me contesta— ¿Por qué nos abandonó papá?

Él resopla y tira su soldadora sobre la mesa. El ruido retumba en toda la habitación y tengo miedo de que reaccione de mala manera. En cambio, sigue con lo suyo, tomando una llave de por allí.

— ¿Por qué?—insisto. Él vuelve a tirar la herramienta contra la mesa y se gira con violencia.

— ¡Porque no nos quiere, Peter!—grita, ofuscado y sin ningún tacto— ¡Ahora deja de preguntarme sobre Steve! ¡Él ya no es más tu padre! Y vete a tu habitación. —Al ver que no obedezco, vuelve a gritar— ¡Vete a tu habitación ahora!

Lo siguiente que hago es salir corriendo de allí. Escucho improperios de su parte que se hacen más lejanos a cada segundo. Subo las escaleras y me instalo en mi habitación a llorar tendido sobre la cama. Pongo los brazos por debajo de la almohada y lloro a mares en ella. Mi labio inferior tiembla y me duele la garganta.

No entiendo cómo fue que acabó todo de un día para el otro. No entiendo por qué Steve nos abandonó.

No entiendo por qué mi familia es tan _frágil._

* * *

 

Esa misma noche no bajé a cenar pese a los insistentes llamados de papá. Mi humor no era el mejor en esos momentos. Mi poco apetito tampoco ayudaba, por lo que opté por no cenar.

Si bien fue bastante inmaduro mi forma de accionar, papá no pudo evitar preocuparse y subir a mi habitación. En lugar de acercarse a hablarme, hizo todo lo contrario. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta, apoyado allí con los brazos cruzados. No hacía ningún ruido, pero sabía que estaba allí y vio cómo me desvelaba con mi almohada, siendo la única que removió mis lágrimas.

Al final suspiró y se marchó, dejándome en la oscuridad absoluta al ordenarle a JARVIS que apagara las luces de mi habitación. No pude escuchar lo primero que dijo antes de irse, sólo escuché tres palabras que se me antojaban amargas, insulsas.

**«Te amo, hijo»**

¿De qué serviría amarme ahora?

Si lo que yo quería era una explicación, no que destruyan lo que más amo en esta vida.

* * *

 

            La semana siguiente fui a la escuela, casi con el mismo ánimo de esa noche, sólo que Matt, un amigo, me hacía reír para no verme deprimido. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, le agradecía. Pero no fui lo bastante fuerte como para expresarlo en palabras. El día pasó rápido entre broma y broma. Matt me hizo olvidar de mis problemas por unos segundos, cuando ellos quisieron volver justo al ver aquel hombre en motocicleta. Quise evitarlo tomando un camino distinto al que solía ir. Matt no dijo nada, pero me comprendió y me siguió sin reprocharme. En cambio, ese hombre no paró hasta estar tan cerca de mí como para voltearme y pedirme que me quede para una explicación.

            —Peter—murmuró, frotándome los brazos. Yo quité su tacto amablemente con mi mano. Pareció entristecer de a momentos.

            —Tú me abandonaste—le recriminé, con los ojos llorosos. A estas alturas, Matt ya había desaparecido para evitarse problemas que no le incumbían. Él negó, varias veces moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado—. Me abandonaste a mí y a papá, Steve.

            —No…—murmuró tan dolido como yo, aunque, a diferencia de mí, él trataba de ocultarlo—. Nunca te abandonaría. Sólo quería tu bienestar. De veras, tienes que creerme, por todos los santos, Peter. Debes creerme.

            Yo negué lentamente, haciéndome hacia atrás a paso lento.

            —No puedo creer nada de alguien que prometió no abandonarme y luego se vio haciendo lo que prometió que no haría. —Y corrí.

            Corrí lo más lejos posible y hasta donde mi visión aguada me lo permitió. Me refregaba las lágrimas con el puño de mi abrigo. Ése que me regaló para la navidad pasada. Cuando me dijo, tan sereno y confiado, que éramos lo que él más amaba en el mundo.

            _Y me mintió._

* * *

 

            No volví a la torre. No quería verme enfrentándome a mi padre con la desdicha de haber llorado. Me apetecía hacerlo en silencio. Por eso fui a una plaza, la más alejada de todas y la menos habitada. Así podría desahogarme aunque sea en silencio absoluto. Observé a mi alrededor y todo se tornó tan vacío que me pareció haberme sumido en un sueño y que me imaginaba lo que más quería: la soledad.

            Sin embargo, el frío me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, haciéndome tiritar bajo mis brazos envueltos en mí. La noche parecía perfecta con su cielo fusilado de estrellas y con la luna tan brillante y hermosa como siempre. Sin embargo, la sentí fría y solitaria. No sé si era por mi humor o por lo feo de recordar las palabras de Steve, o el regaño de mi padre obligándome a olvidarme de todo.

            No sé qué fue peor. Si el regaño o las mentiras.

Sólo sé una cosa con certeza; no volvería a casa esa noche.

* * *

 

            No recuerdo mucho de lo sucedido, pero aquí estoy en esta camilla. Siendo velado por papá quien estuvo conmigo desde no sé cuánto tiempo. Entonces llegó Steve, irrumpiendo en la habitación con voz agitada y su respiración inquieta.

            — ¿Nos puedes dar un momento, Peter?—murmuró papá, con su rostro cansado y con ojeras tan grandes que asustaba. Yo asentí débilmente, los aparatos conectados a mi redonda me confirmaron mi situación. Había caído enfermo.

            Cuando papá abandonó la habitación junto a Steve, los escuché discutir. Lo notaba a través del vidrio laminado de blanco, sus siluetas tan erráticas y liberadas. Steve le apuntaba con el dedo, amenazante. Y papá no hacía más que asentir, añadiendo otro comentario inconcluso, pero de tono severo. Los sonidos pasaron a ser más claros cuando escuché con certeza las palabras de Steve para mi padre.

            **«Estás destruyendo esta familia, Anthony»** le había gritado. Luego se marchó sin decir más. Siquiera volvió para despedirse. Papá entró, abatido y con el semblante decaído. Iba a hablar, pero me adelanté al hablar.

            — _Por favor, no destruyan lo que más amo en esta vida._ —Y mi voz salió tomada, queriendo llorar nuevamente. Papá no dijo nada, sólo agachó la mirada y se dispuso a contar los segundos hasta que yo caí dormido con los ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado.


End file.
